Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002067747 describes a system for contactless energy transmission, in which a plurality of path sections are energized by different infeeds in a synchronized manner. In the process, a clock signal is transmitted from a master path section to a slave path section using light. It is disadvantageous in this context that the phase relation of currents must be determined, in particular in a complex manner using current sensors.